


Under The Mistletoe ( A Tiny Tony Christmas Story)

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Smart Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: He's not a genius, billionaire, playboy, douchebag! He's just Howard, A middle-aged single Dad just trying to make ends meet, and do right by his 11-year-old son Tony.  Christmas, it's a magical time.Disclaimer - Tony is normal smart, not insane comic book Tony Smart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, and happy applicable holiday. Please leave a comment below, I love to read your feedback, and interact with Y'all.

Howard Stark had once been one of the richest men alive. That reality came crashing down when his much-hated ex-wife Maria lied to the press. She'd set him up to lose his fortune or his integrity. He'd signed over everything in the divorce, but he had his son. His precious boy Tony. Howard couldn't fathom how the boy's mother wanted nothing to do with him, Howard figured he never would because his heart wasn't devoid of feeling like her's.  Stark Industries tanked the one piece of revenge from Howard. He'd set the company to self-destruct. 

Howard was idly swirling the long since cold black coffee around in his mug. He was wondering what he'd do for Christmas. Tony had grown up with mountains of presents under the tree. He knew he couldn't get that done for Tony this Christmas. It's been about 10 months since shit hit the fan with Maria. Tony was pulled from his posh private school and put into public school. The transition wasn't exactly easy.  His son had been made fun of and bullied. It really wasn't fair, so many of the children didn't even take a moment to get to know him. Tony eventually made friends with two little fellows named Phil and Steve. Phil was a good kid, a little too obsessed with Captain America.  Steve decidedly sturdy kid, but totally socially awkward with his heart set on joining the army one day. However, Phil and Steve where the perfect friends for Tony.  Howard racked his fingers through his hair, throwing the strands into disarray. He was pulled from his musings by Tony poking his side with the eraser end of his pencil.

 

" Uh, can you help me, Daddy? I just can't figure this out." Tony asked. 

" Here let me have a look." Howard took the assignment sheet from his son, and quickly read the assignment.

" Tones, I know you have the skills to do this stuff. Don't beat yourself up." Howard said ruffling the boy's hair.

" Daaad, I don't get it!" Tony said, the frustration evident in his voice.

" I know the X can be pretty confusing. Here hop up, and I'll show you what to do."

Tony hopped up on to the bar stool and leaned into his Dad as he explained his homework. Together they sat and worked through the boy's homework. Tony would finish a problem, and show his Dad who'd help him fix something if it were wrong.  Tony liked his more, than the tutor who'd come by their old house. Tony didn't really miss the mansion. The apartment they had now, was the size of his old bedroom, but Tony didn't mind. He could actually find things that went missing now. The chiming of the doorbell came through the apartment.

" Hang On Tony, try a few more bud. You're doing really well"  At Tony's nod, Howard headed for the door. It was 7:15 PM and he really wasn't expecting anybody or any packages.  Howard swung open the door, and his mouth went dry. Howard couldn't remember the last time he'd seen such a handsome man. He was shorter than Howard, probably 5'8 with blond dark blond hair. He had his hair cut close on the back and sides but the top was spiked up a bit. The man wore a simple pair of black trousers, with what appeared to be a white t-shirt under an open black dress shirt. He also had a plain black belt on with a few metal studs. Howard was trying really hard to make his mouth work. However, the stranger beat him to it.

" Hello Sir, I believe your boy left his lunch bag behind"

" My boy, uh yeah lunch bag" Howard stumbled out.

Tony poked his head around the corner and covered his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. His dad sounded like a goof. 

" Yeah, so here you go Mr. Stark" the stranger hooked the lunch bag by its hook on the fingers of Howard's outstretched hands.

" Uh you can call me, it's uh ......" Tony facepalmed

" Howard, It's Howard, your name is Howard Dad" Tony called out. The strange man chuckled. Howard decided he really liked that sound.

" Goodnight Howard" Good looking man said looking him straight in the eye. " Goodnight Tony," he said louder. Howard waved awkwardly, before closing the door.

 

Howard walked back into the kitchen. His mind still on the strange man. 

" Tony, Who was that?"

" That's Mr. Barton. He's the new teacher. Mrs. Sullivan got fired because she had a stash a pot brownies in desk." Tony said while working through one more problem.

" Wait, Mrs.Sullivan got fired....and He's your teacher?" Howard asked.

" hmm mhh don't you ever read the newsletters Dad?"

" Not really, and he's your teacher." Tony just rolled his eyes

" Yup and it looks like you sure do like him, like him," Tony said absently

" I do not," Howard said

" s'not what your pants say, Dad"

" TONY!!" Howard said now holding Tony's lunch bag in front of himself.

" What, I took sex ed," Tony said delighting in the face his father made. 

" That's it, you've done enough homework! It's bedtime Tony"

" G'night Daddy, maybe you can make flirty eyes at Mr. Barton when you drop me off at school tomorrow."

" Bed Now Tony" 

" Love you too Dad" Tony yelled from the top of the stairs between fits of giggles that where muted by the closing bedroom door.  

Howard dragged his hands down his face. He was so screwed. Howard picked up and tidy the apartment before heading to bed himself. He stopped and looked in on Tony. He fixed the covers, and dropped a kiss on his son's head.  After a quick shower, he to was tucked away for the night. Tomorrow was gunna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's new teacher, Howard can't get the beautiful man out of his head. His day is pretty shitty, but it just might get better. Tony's also a lovable brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for coming back and reading this story, there is more to come.

Howard shook himself awake, he was hot and bothered. It was all Tony's stupid teacher's fault. Tony's very handsome stupid teacher with his dreamy blue almost hazel eyes, the tight muscles trying to hide under his clothes, and those thin but supple lips just begging to be kissed. Howard dragged his hand down his face and headed for the bathroom. He really needed a cold shower.

He looked at himself as he passed the bathroom mirror, hair sticking up all over the place and flushed cheeks. He sighed. " It's going to be a long day."

Howard quickly finished his shower, before getting Tony up and making sure the kid had everything he needed for school. It was a part of the morning Howard enjoyed. He'd never really been all that involved with the day to day running of his son's life. Maria had so many people hired for his needs. It gave them some quiet moments to talk, or just be in comforting silence for a while. He saw the boy out the door and watched him walk to the corner where he met little Phil and saw the two started walking their route to school. Howard had no issues letting his son walk to school in the morning with Phil, or on his own. It was a safe neighborhood, and it was only a six-minute walk.

Tony usually walked home on his own because Phil's mom would pick Phil up right after school to head to his cello lessons. He'd pick Tony up tonight, the cold front was moving in and it'd be much too cold for an 11-year-old boy to be walking out and about. With one last look to make sure Tony didn't turn back home for anything, Howard fired up his and headed to work.

He wasn't wrong. It was turning out to be quite a long day. One of the construction workers twisted his ankle when he slipped on some ice and he found himself doing twice the work to keep the project on schedule. They needed this highway expansion completed by summer. By the time he got to his truck, he was already running late to get Tony from school. Thankfully he was a smart boy, and wouldn't even attempt to walk home. It'd dropped to -35 with the windchill. Howard was freezing despite the winterized outerwear for work.

He pulled off his winter hat when the truck started warming up. It'd be another 15 minutes before he got to the school. Howard parked and headed into the main entrance. He popped into the secretary's office to ask where Tony's class was and show proof he was, in fact, the boy's father. He was sent down the hall and told to turn left and it'd be the fifth door. The door was completely different from all the others for starters it was covered in purple construction paper, with what appeared to be all the student's names in black letters with a gold arrow through them. It was pretty cute. The door was half-way open so he popped his head in and a soft smile spread across his face at the sight that met his eyes.

Tony was sound asleep, curled up on an enormous bean bag and a black winter jacket draped across him from the waist down. Mr. Ridiculously good looking teacher had his back resting against the bean bag, seemingly lost in a novel. He walked in slowly and made to reach for Tony and wake him up. Before he knew it, he was flipping through the air, he let out a yelp when his feet left the ground. He hit the ground with a thud and found himself pinned, He couldn't move, and for a moment he didn't think he ever wanted to if he could. He looked up into the other man's beautiful blue eyes, they'd taken on a dark and stormy look. Howard swallowed and watched as the eyes seemed to clear.

" Shit" was all the other man said as he scrambled off of Howard to sit on the floor, palms digging into his eyes. His biceps flexing with the motion which made the sleeves of his black polo shirt ride up and reveal what looked to be the first part of a sleeve piece. He could just make out the tail end of an anchor, and globe. The other man was Marine, his previous action becoming more clear. Rolling up from the floor, he put a hand on the other man's shoulder.

" It's alright" there was a dark humorless chuckle. It was so different from what he heard last night, and Howard hated it.

" I could have killed you"

" But, you didn't. Now let's get up and head home. I'm sure you've got a wife at home waiting for you." Howard wasn't too sure why he even said that.

" I've got a stack of papers to grade waiting for me, no wives. How'd he sleep through this?" He said as he looked at the still sleeping boy, and Howard laughed.

" He'd sleep through a nuclear blast. He'll wake up easy peasy if you tickle his sides. Mr. Barton"

" It's Clint." ' Clint' Howard rolled the name around in his head. He liked it.

" Nice to meet you, Clint. I hope you have a great Christmas with your family."

Howard got Tony up and watched the boy put on his snow pants, jacket, his mitts, and hat and start to run out the door.

" Tony," Clint said in exasperation and Howard his smile, as the boy trecked back to retrieve the small box wrapped in shiny purple wrapping paper with snowmen on it.

" Merry Christmas Tony" Clint said as he ruffled Tony's hair.

" You too Mr. Barton," said as he grabbed Howard's hand and started pulling him away. His dad was already late and he was about to miss his favorite show.

Howard didn't miss the look that crossed Clint's eyes, even though the other man schooled his features fast. Half-way down the hall, he stopped.

" Hey Tones, hold on a minute"

" Y'ok"

He made his way back to the classroom, Clint was pulling on his military issued winter jacket.

" Hey, Clint come over tomorrow, spend Christmas with Tony and me. "

"Wait...I don't..." Howard cut him off

" You know the place, we'll make new Christmas memories."

Howard spun on his feet and damn near tripped over his son, and rolled his eyes. They both started to race each other down the hall and to the truck. Tony doing his best to trip his dad. They'd just pulled out of the parking lot when Tony piped up

" You have an endgame don't you?" it was a statement, dressed up as a question.

" Maybe"

" You gonna kiss him?" Howard spared a moment to glance at Tony.

" What makes you say that?" he implored.

" You never looked at mom like that, and she could never make you smile the way he does," Tony said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Howard looked over at his son.

" Would it bother you if I did kiss him?"

" First eww, because I'm 11 and my Dad kissing anyone bothers me." Howard chuckled,

" Thanks, Kid."

" But it doesn't bother me that kissing him would make you happy," Tony said as he hopped out of the truck, and closed his door.

Howard sat there for a minute and just smiled. He was a brat, but Tony was a good kid.

" DAD!" Tony yelled, and Howard got out of the truck and headed inside so they could watch Dexter's Lab some show Tony found on Netflix and made Howard watch. Howard might be getting in over his head, but he was pretty sure he was ok with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
